Finding Rose Hathaway
by NatashaNikolova
Summary: Rose has never encountered an enemy she couldn't defeat or outwit, but when the enemy is something Rose can neither see nor physically fight will she be victorious or lose the one thing she has spent her entire existence fighting for.
1. Prologue

**A/N:  
>Hi, guys! Well, I've been thinking about writing a new story for a while, and here it is. I am definitely going to update my other two fanfics because I absolutely love them. This just means you guys have more of a variety of stories to choose from that I have written. It also means you are more likely to get an update because you never know which story I am going to update.<strong>

**I hope you all like this new story. I have a good idea where I want to take this it, and I can truthfully assure you have never read a Vampire Academy fanfic story like this one. **

**Enjoy! R&R**

"Ms. Sage!"

I lifted my head from my desk and turned to face my teacher. "Yes," I replied, using a hand to cover the yawn that escaped my mouth.

"Have you forgotten my class rules," my teacher asked, inching closer to my desk like a shark circling prey. "I pray not because I would hate to have to punish you," her tone begged to differ.

I suppressed an eye roll. "No, Ms. Evalean, I haven't forgotten."

"Then what do you call yourself doing just a few seconds ago?" She was leaning over my desk with her face just inches from mine. She was so close I could smell her foul breath.

I knew my response was going to get me yet another detention, but I let my words flow from my brain and out my mouth anyway. "I was letting this class do its job." Ms. Evalean's eyes narrowed the slightest bit, which was the only indication of her frustration. "That _is_ one of your class rules," I said.

She placed a haughty hand on her slender hip and tossed her graying black hair. "Humph," was her only reply.

I held my tongue about how unattractive that noise was. "I let your lecture lull me to sleep. This is a History class, and in all honesty that's all History is good for."

I heard an intake of breath from my classmates and the silence that ensued was deafening. However, the outrage on my teacher's face spoke volumes. She opened her mouth to no doubt yell and chastise me for my "continual blatant disrespect for higher education and lethargic approach to comprehensive learning" but a shrill emitted throughout the classroom interrupting the lecture I had heard so many times I had it memorized.

"Thank God," I muttered under my breath, "saved by the bell." I hastily packed my bag and brushed past Ms. Evalean who was still rooted to the same spot in front of my now vacated desk.

"Ms. Sage." I felt fingers wrap around my forearm, and turned to find none other than Ms. Evalean behind me. "You—"

"Have another detention," I finished for her. "See you after school," I said, pulling out of her firm grasp and pushing past the onslaught of entering students.

I headed in the direction of my next class. My last class of the day. The only class worth coming to school for. Hopefully, today wasn't another health day. I needed some physical exertion right about now.

"You know you shouldn't goad her like that," my sister said stepping into stride next to me. We were both on our way to Physical Education—more commonly known as P.E. More times than not it was annoying having my twin sister in all my classes. She always had a first-hand account of the day's events to give to our parents, which more often than not resulted in me getting in trouble. Especially with our dad. He's such a hard ass.

Pressing my lips together to showcase my annoyance I replied, "Yeah, well if she wasn't such a monotonous, uninteresting, spiteful bitch of a teacher I wouldn't have to 'goad' her."

Sydney frowned at my choice of language. "Rose, you really should give that poor woman a break. What has she ever done to you?"

I gave her cheek a curious glance. "I'll tell you why I hate her so much as soon as you tell me when and why you got that tattoo on your cheek."

Sydney placed a delicate finger on the golden lily emblazoned on the side of her face and gave her head a small shake.

"I thought so." As we ambled into the girls' locker room I thought I heard Sydney mutter something about how I wouldn't understand. I let the comment go and proceeded to change into my gym attire.

Placing my bag on the changing bench, I left the locker room to join the remainder of my class. The best part about being enrolled in a private school in the middle of New Orleans was the fact that all the students were rich. I didn't have to worry about anyone snatching my gym bag or anything in it for that matter.

A small smile eased its way onto my face as I walked in the gym and saw today's activity: kick ball, or as I like to call it "kick ass" because I was definitely going to kick some serious ass.

"She's going to make you a captain. You have to pick me for you team," Sydney said, walking in behind me with a pained expression on her face. "You know I'm no good at sports."

I attempted but failed to raise an eyebrow. "Syd, don't worry. I've got you."

She gave me a relieved look. I didn't bother to tell her I was going to choose her for my team anyway because not only was she my sister, but she was my only friend at this school. All the guys just wanted to get in my pants, and all the girls hated me because all the guys wanted me. Needless to say, they didn't make good friends.

"Ah. There's my star student!" Ms. P, the P.E. teacher, beckoned me over to her. "Rose, I need you to get changed back into your regular clothing and come with me. Sydney, you may come too." As she said that she turned to face our classmates. "Class is canceled for today. Report to class tomorrow." She blew her whistle to finalize her commands

Sydney and I gave each other curious glances as we strolled behind our gym teacher into the main office. Once I spotted our parents I turned to Sydney in a panic.

"You don't think Ms. EvilBitch called our parents on me do you?"

Syd, narrowed her eyes in thought completely ignoring my vulgar language. "She doesn't work that fast. This is about something else entirely. If my guess is correct, it's not even school related."

That only served to confuse me more.

Ms. P turned and addressed us all. "Follow me." Her tone left no room for argument.

When our dad rose from his seat and followed her into a side office without so much as a disapproving grunt for ordering him around I knew things were serious.

I closed the door behind me upon order from Ms. P and took a seat next to my mother. No one spoke for a good two minutes. The tension was so thick in the room that I could have cut it with a knife.

My mother was the one to finally break the stifling silence. "Why?" That's the only word that came from her mouth, but it seemed to snap my father out of a trance.

"You have no right to tell her anything." He hadn't raised his voice, but there was definitely a menacing quality to it that made him sound as if he had yelled those words.

"You had no right to take her," was Ms. P's response.

Out of the corner of my eye I say my father's fists clench in anger. "Take her. Take her! We didn't take her. We _saved _her from your kind."

Ms. P shook her head. "Of course you would think that," she said in a harsh voice. She turned to face me and her face softened. "Rose, I knew there was a reason I took a liking to you."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand," I said in a weak voice. I was completely and utterly confused. "What the hell's going on," I said my voice much stronger this time.

From my vantage point I could see Sydney going pale as her face lit up with understanding. Her expression turned to hurt as she turned to face our parents. "You've been lying to us all these years haven't you?" Sydney, asked our parents, but her question was more so directed at our father than our mother.

"Ah, so the little alchemist understands," Ms. P said.

"Who's been lying about what, and what the hell is an alchemist," I nearly yelled. I was tired of them talking in circles. I was tired of not knowing what was going on. I wanted…no, needed answers.

Ms. P handed me a sheet of paper and as I opened it a ticket of sorts fluttered to the floor. I reached for it and turned it over in my palm and gave Ms. P a questioning look. "What I am supposed to do with a ticket to Montana, Ms. P?"

"Use it or don't. Oh, and Rose my name is Alberta Petrov."

"Okay…so what? Do you want me to call you Ms. Petrov instead of Ms. P," I asked.

"That all depends on you Rose. If you use the ticket you hold in your hands you will call me Guardian Petrov because I will be your instructor at St. Vladimir's Academy. If you choose not to use it then, you won't call me anything because you won't see me again," she stated bluntly.

With that all hell broke loose.

For the first time in my life I saw my father completely lose control. He jumped out of his seat and sent a string of curse words in Ms. P's…Ms. Pe…Guardian Petr…Alberta's direction. I wasn't really sure what to call her now.

My mother grabbed my arm and began trying unsuccessfully to pull me from the room. My twin sister, Sydney, was making mini crosses in the air with her fingers.

When my dad shouted that the document in Alberta's hand didn't mean shit I gravitated closer to him, so I could see what was printed on the paper. When I read the print my mouth dropped, my world shattered, and my decision was made.

"Take me to Montana," I yelled to the top of my lungs, shocking everyone in the room. "Now," I shouted and exited the room without a backward glance at my family.

**Tell me what you guys think. Do you want the first chapter? **

**R&R!**

**This was just the prologue; I'll provide more information in later chapters.**

**Sorry, for any grammar mistake you may have encountered.**

**What do you think made Rose's decision to leave her family and go to Montana?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
>If at any point during the continuation of this story you have questions, concerns, criticism, or ideas, please, please, please let me know!<strong>

**In the mean time R&R!**

**Please review! It makes me very happy to hear what you all have to say!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Richelle Mead, except the story line or any new character(s) introduced.**

As I sat on the plane headed to Montana I stared at the piece of paper clutched in my right hand and let my mind wonder back to a scene that had taken place earlier in the day.

_I zipped my luggage and took one last glance around the room I considered mine for the past seventeen years. The curtains, bed spread, and floor pattern that used to remind me of home now only served to reinforce my out-of-placeness. While my room had been splashed in color every other bedroom in the house was dull: white walls, white carpet, white curtains, white everything. Everything and everyone in the house had been so different from me, and now I understood why. I had never been a part of this family, at least not in the bi—_

_A knock at my door interrupted my mental ramblings. For a second I had the urge to not let whoever wanted entrance in, but before I had the opportunity to act on that thought the person strolled into my room. I mentally chastised myself for not locking the door._

"_If you were just going to walk in there was no need to knock," I said in a detached voice. There was no hello; no how are you, no hi because honestly I didn't feel as though anyone in this house deserved my salutations._

_Sydney cut a glance to the bags I had packed before her gaze finally rested upon my face. "It was just a formality. I thought it would be best to alert you to my presence and not catch you unaware." _

_I kept my voice level as not to let my anger show. "Either way it's unwelcome." I paused for just a second before I continued. "Your presence that is." Just in case she needed clarification._

"_I figured that," she said. _

_I had to fight to hold back any further comment. Sydney had come to me, which meant she had something she wanted to say. I planned to let her speak her mind. The less I had to say the better. It's not as if I had anything I wanted to say to my so called family anyway. _

"_Well, this is better than I expected," she finally said, breaking the silence._

_My narrowed eyes hastened her next statement. "I was just…that is…I expected you to fly off the handle when I walked in your room. I thought you would have kicked me out by now."Her eyes had darted around the room as she spoke as not to look at me full in the face. _

"_It's a possibility," I replied coolly. "Now get on with it."_

_Before she spoke she straightened her back and took a deep breath. "I can't imagine how you must feel and the level of betrayal you are trying to cope with, but I want you to know that no matter what, you are still part of this family. You will always have a place in it, just as you always have."_

_That statement set me off. _

"_Always have! Always have!" I didn't know whether I was yelling, screaming, or shouting or a combination of the three. At this point I didn't really give a damn. "You and I both know that's a lie." I pulled the piece of paper I had taken from Alberta in her office out of my pocket and thrust it at Sydney. "Read it! Read that and look me in my eyes and honestly tell me I have _always _been a part of this family."_

_Her eyes scanned the unfolded piece of paper. "Rose, I know this is hard—"_

_I cut her off. "Hard! Sydney this is more than just hard!" I gave her an incredulous look. "Damn it, Sydney. That's my birth certificate. My real birth certificate, not some made up one 'our parents' had forged." By now my voice had risen to such heights that I was shocked no one had come to find out what was going on. "It all but comes out and states I'm not a part of this family. Unless you've forgotten how to read," the look on Sydney's face told me I had cut her deep, but honestly I was too keyed up to care, "it says my name is Rosemarie _Hathaway_, not Rosemarie Sage. It says _my mother's_ last name is _Hathaway_ and my father is unknown. So don't stand there with you righteous act and spew some bullshit about me always being a part of this family because I'm not and I never was."_

_Sydney's eyes began to grow glossy, which is how I knew my words had really hurt her. My sister never cried. "Rose, don't say that. We love you. We always have. _I _love you. You're my sister."_

_I could hear the sincerity in my sister's voice. As I spoke I lessened the harshness of my tone, but my anger still had not subsided. "Syd, I'm not your sister. I don't even know what the hell I am." I gestured to the paper Sydney had crumpled up in her hands. "It has my race listed as dhampir." I saw her visibly flinch at my words. "I don't even know what the fuck a dhampir is!" _

_She touched the cheek I knew harbored the golden lily tattoo. It was hidden from sight at the moment due to the poor lighting in my room. "I do," she whispered. _

_I visibly blanched. I hadn't been expecting that. It was probably the only thing Sydney could have said at this point that would have completely shocked me. "I thought you said you didn't know anything." I knew that wasn't a fair point because Sydney had never come out and said she was ignorant of the situation. I had based that statement off her reaction in Alberta's office._

"_I didn't know anything. I promise you that, Rose," she said. Once again I could tell she was being nothing but honest with me. "I would have never kept something like this from you, but I did have my suspicions."_

"_Okay, I believe you. Start explaining." I knew Alberta said she would clue me in on the plane ride to Montana, but here Sydney was with valuable information and willing to explain. Of course I couldn't turn my back on that, especially since the information pertained to me. _

"_You remember when you first noticed my tattoo, don't you?" _

_A nod of my head was my only reply._

"_Well, you continuously asked me about it, but I was reluctant to give you an explanation. However, that reluctance wasn't born from the magical properties of the tattoo."_

_I gave her a blank look. When my science loving, there's a viable explanation for everything, sister began to talk about magic as if it really existed I began to question her sanity._

"_Rose, I'm not joking and I'm not crazy."_

_I gave her a look that said I believed otherwise._

_She let out a lengthy sigh. "You better sit down. This might take a while." _

_Once we were both seated, Sydney began to enlighten me. She received few interruptions from me, but when she mentioned the existence of vampires—good and bad, like there was really a difference—and how it was her job to keep their race a secret from the mass society I outright laughed. It was a few minutes before I was calm enough to gather my bearing and listen to the rest of what Sydney had to say, but at this point I was so skeptical I wasn't really taking anything she had to say seriously. I preferred to think—as unreasonable as it was—that my sister was on some really bad drugs._

_When she finally finished, she gave me leave to speak. "So you're telling me that I'm some half human half vampire hybrid called a dhampir. Most of whom go to some academy to learn martial arts and become guardians so that they can spend the rest of their lives protecting Moroi, 'the good magic wielding living vampires', from the Strigoi, 'the undead bad vampires', who need to kill their victims for sustenance." I looked at Sydney to make sure I had summed everything up properly. _

_She nodded her head. "And it's not really martial arts. It's more like combat." _

"_So you mean to tell me there are two races of vampires who are essentially at war with one another, and your job as an alchemist is to ensure humans don't find out about vampires and dhampirs."_

_She gave me a small smile. "Yes, and the tattoo on my cheek prevents me from speaking about this to anyone who doesn't already know."_

_I gave her a dubious look. "Or in my case, should know."_

"_Yes, but I have my suspicions about that," she said._

"_You have your suspicions about everything," I joked. _

_She gave me another small smile. "Yeah, well if I hadn't had my suspicions I wouldn't have thought something was up with our parents when it came to you." _

"_Well, if what you told me was true it was your magical tattoo that alerted you to the fact that something was amiss. You said the magical properties, or compulsion as you called it, in the tattoo keep you from talking about vampires to people who don't know, so when the tattoo wasn't keeping you from telling me you thought something was wrong."_

"_Yes." Sydney gave me a meaningful look. "So you do believe me, right? Because you are about to be thrust into that world of your own volition in a matter of hours." _

_The opportunity to reply was taken from me when the woman I had considered my mother walked into my room. Her timing was impeccable considering I had no answer to the question Sydney posed. However, I didn't want to see her so honestly the cons outweighed the pros. _

_My tone of voice when I delivered my statement left no room for uncertainty about how I felt about 'my mother'. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Those words wiped the smile that formed when she walked in my room and saw me talking to Sydney off her face. There will be no room for reconciliation here. _

_She looked from me to Sydney. When she found no sympathy from me or my sister she tried to appeal to our rational sides. "Your father and I only did what we thought was best for you, Rose. You don't know the entirety of the situation. Neither of you."_

_I cut off any response Sydney would have made. "What I do know is that you guys are not my parents. What I also know is that if Alberta hadn't waltzed into my life then I would still be living in ignorance! How is that best for me? How is letting me live a lie best for me!" I paused, but not long enough to let anyone get out a response. "Did you think about what the truth would do to me when I found out? Or did you not expect me to ever know? If you didn't, you should have known better because dirty little secrets always have a way of coming out, especially the gut wrenching life shattering kind!" _

_She let out a sob to let me know I was breaking her heart. "Rose, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're hurt. I am! If I could go back in time to lessen the blow of you finding out this way then I would, but I can't. You're my daughter and I don't want you angry with me forever. Rose, I lov—"_

"_Rose, it's time to go." Alberta's voice came from the hallway outside my room. _

_I hopped off my bed and grabbed my bags, but not before giving the girl I had always thought of as my twin a hug. I extended the embrace longer than was normal glad that I was at least leaving the place I had considered home with one relationship still intact._

_We said our I love yous, and I promised to call Sydney, although I wasn't too sure I would be able to keep up that end of the bargain._

_I strolled past my mother as if I hadn't a care in the world, and I saw more tears slide down her already wet cheeks. _

_Alberta took one of my bags when I reached her, and I stole one last glance at the place I used to call home and the people I used to call my family._

_As I trekked down the hall to the stairs to exit the house, the last thing I saw was the cold disapproving glare of my father. _

Shaking and the sound of my name brought me out of my reverie.

I looked up into Alberta's weathered face and realized we were still on the plane.

The look on her face was one of concern. "Rose, are you okay," she asked.

Shifting myself in my seat, I gave my head a slight shake to rid myself of the memory I had been reliving. "I'm fine, Alberta. What's up? Are we close to landing yet? I think I have jet lag."

She gave her head a shake. "Rose, you only get jet lag when you cross multiple time zones."

I gave a shrug by way of saying, "what's your point?"

When she spoke again her eyes were trained on something outside my window. "We're almost there." She inclined her head to the vast wilderness beneath us.

"Great. I bet they don't even have plumbing," I mumbled.

A small smirk graced Alberta's face. It had been so slight that at first I hadn't been sure I had really seen it. "Rose, I think it's time we had that talk."

By the time we had landed, driven to St. Vladimir's Academy, and entered the gates, Alberta had made a believer out of me.

Seeing her in action also went a long way to validate her argument. She personified everything she said a guardian was. She may be up there in age, but she moved with dexterity and lethalness that she said was unique to guardians. She also had a way of incessantly keeping surveillance of a room without being obvious to someone with an untrained eye.

When I confessed I noticed this trait in her, she chalked it up to me differentiating from my kind—dhampirs—and humans. She said I would have to notice small things like that since the two races so closely resembled one another.

After a while I had found myself deftly surveying a room searching for anything that seemed out of place or amiss. I fell into the habit as if it was something I had always done. It felt comfortable to me; it felt natural.

As Alberta and I walked through St. Vladimir's Academy I took everything in. The campus had an upscale cosmopolitan feel to it. Of course the buildings were on the gothic side, but they had just enough tough of modernism to belong in today's world of technological advancement. The campus was huge and well spread out with the wild forests of Montana circumventing the entire school, making it difficult for humans to stumble into a world they didn't belong in. To be honest, I was in awe of my new home. Back in New Orleans I had gone to a rich private school, but it didn't even compare to St. Vladimir's, not by a long shot.

The only thing missing was actual people. "Hey, Alberta." I waited for her to acknowledge me before I continued. "Why aren't there any people wondering about the campus. It feels like a ghost town."

"Because students don't want to face punishment before the school year even starts. The teachers and guardians are monitoring dorms."

My eyes widened in horror. It was a beautiful day and these people were keeping the students housed in dorms like prisoners. I was beginning to rethink my decision to come here, and I said as much to Alberta.

"The sun is up. It's night time for us. Any students roaming around campus at this time of night would be breaking curfew." She had delivered that with a straight face, which is how I knew she was serious.

I completely stopped walking when she said that.

She turned her head in my direction but didn't break stride. "Rose, keep up or I'll leave you."

Hurrying back to her side I made my thoughts known. "You conveniently left that out of your description of what my new life comprised of."

Alberta spared me a look before she opened a door to a building that looked like it housed administration. "I thought that went without saying. I apologize for my negligence. I've never had to explain our world to anyone before, so the things I consider normal and trivial might not be that way for you. My apologies for not taking your circumstances into consideration."

"Alberta, that really sounded like a half assed apology to my ears."

A small smile ghosted her face at my insubordination. She was used to it. After all she had been my P.E. instructor at my human school in New Orleans. "Rose, watch your language. And it's Guardian Petrov."

I scoffed at that. "Anything you say Ms. P."

She shook her head at my use of her pseudonym. "I don't assume asking you to change your core values, beliefs, and biological clock is going to assist in an attitude adjustment."

"Not on your life," I said, giving her a rueful smile, letting her know exactly how much I planned to undergo a complete personality change.

Alberta opened another door. This time it led to an office. "Well, you said you had jet lag. That should help you adjust to your new schedule."

Before I had the chance to retort, Alberta was speaking again. "Time to meet your first vampire," she said as she ushered me into the office.

A rather pallid looking woman was standing behind a desk with a frown plastered on her face. She was tall and had a slim build. Seeing as her eyes weren't rimmed in red I took it this woman was a Moroi.

"Ms. Hathaway," her casual use of my newfound last name rattled me a bit, "I am headmistress here at St. Vladimir's Academy. I took the liberty to look through your files from your previous schools, and needless to say I am not impressed." Immediately my defenses went up. This woman sure knew how to roll out the welcome committee. "Your grades were below average. The only things your records show you excelled in were Physical Education and getting into trouble. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Absolutely, and none of them were pleasant. However, I bit my tongue. "Yes, I do actually." Out of the corner of my eyes I say Alberta standing against the wall as stoic as a statue, but I swore I saw her telling me with her eyes not to do or say anything egregious. I took that into consideration as I spoke. "From what I've been told, a guardian's main duty is to protect his or her Moroi from harm. Excuse me if I am overstepping, but based on that knowledge I don't see what use obtaining sufficient—at least by your definition because the last time I checked Cs were passing—grades in my core classes has to do with keeping my Moroi alive and well. The only classes I really need to pass are my combat classes, so I don't see the problem. And if you don't mind could you give me your name. It's only fair considering you know mine. Plus I'm growing tired of mentally calling you that bitc—"

For the first time during this meeting Alberta spoke up. It was no doubt to keep me from calling the headmistress a bitch to her face, but in my defense she was totally asking for it. "Rose, you will address Headmistress Kirova with respect."

Kirova showed her approval of Alberta's stepping in and diffusing the situation by way of a nod. When she spoke she didn't give the slightest hint that she knew I had been about to call her a bitch. "Ms. Hathaway." Apparently she was going to begin all her sentences that way. I could already feel the burgeoning of a wonderful relationship between the two of us. "While you bring up a valid point, you fail to take into account that your poor grades, which were much closer to Ds than Cs if you want to be technical, were earned while you were still unaware of your duty to those of us in this world. You had no way of knowing you needed to do exceedingly well in your physical classes, and counter to what you believe it is of the upmost importance to achieve good grades in your classes where your physical prowess is not instrumental to your success. If the Moroi you are assigned to goes off to college and your overall grades are subpar and you are barred enrollment, what will your Moroi do for protection?"

I honestly didn't have an answer for that, so I slumped in my seat and cleared my face of any emotion. If Alberta was going to stand against the wall like a statue then I could very well do the same thing in my seat.

Kirova was none-to-pleased with my reaction. "Ms. Hathaway, you need to learn a great deal of discipline before you are ready to graduate. When the school year begins you will be classified as a senior, but I'm not sure if you are ready to handle the responsibilities a senior novice is expected to take on."

I knew Kirova hadn't finished speaking, but I couldn't resist the urge to butt in. "I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong then, won't I Kirova?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Ms. Hathaway, I guess you will. School begins in one week. Get settled. Do not get into any trouble. I don't want to see you in my office again anytime soon." Well that made two of us. "I have already seen to it that your records have been put on file. You will receive a copy of your course schedule sometime during the day. Alberta will show you to your dorm room. You are dismissed." She gave a wave of her left hand to finalize her words, but I could tell there was a lot she left unsaid.

I rose from my seat and began to follow Alberta out of Kirova's office. Her voice halted my progress. "And Ms. Hathaway, you will address me as Headmistress Kirova, not Kirova. Also, the next time you are in my office, because I am sure there _will _be a next time, refrain from using profane language. Whether it is directed at me or not it is nonetheless disrespectful. Remember that or our next visit won't end this pleasantly. That is all. Alberta, take her away." Kirova turned her back on us in favor of staring out her office window.

I bit back my comment about being treated like a prisoner because I knew as soon as we were out of earshot of Kirova; I was going to feel the wrath of an angry guardian.

Sure enough Alberta came through, and the only thing that can be said is that I never want to incur her wrath again. Hell hath no furry like an angry guardian.

Once I was shown to my room and given the key I walked to my bed in a trance. Overall it had been a horrible day. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I hadn't even taken in my surroundings before I went to sleep. It looked as though I wasn't going to have any problem adjusting to vampire time.

**So, what do you guys think about the new chapter? What do you think of the storyline so far?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter.**

**R&R!**

**As always I apologize for any mistakes you may have come across during your reading. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
>If at any point during the continuation of this story you have questions, concerns, criticism, or ideas, please, please, please let me know!<strong>

**In the meantime R&R!**

**Please review! It makes me very happy to hear what you all have to say!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Richelle Mead, except the story line or any new character(s) introduced.**

When I awoke my eyes were met with an all-encompassing darkness. At first I didn't understand why I was waking up in the middle of the night. Then all of yesterday's events came flooding to the forefront of my mind, and I remembered that I was now on a nocturnal schedule.

Letting out a groan, I shifted in my twin sized bed to get a glance at my alarm clock. It was a quarter past eight.

Seeing as I was new to the whole nocturnal thing I had no idea what to do. I hopped off the bed to fully wake myself up, and was pleasantly surprised when I noticed my eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

After finding the light switch and flicking it on, I scrutinized the room.

The wall opposite mine was plastered in pictures and photographs, which alerted me to the fact that I had a roommate. As did the neatly made up bed. That side of the room looked lived in as opposed to my side that looked bare and bleak in comparison. My side consisted of an unmade bed, a computer desk, and boxes lined up against the wall.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to start unpacking," I muttered to myself.

Halfway through setting my side of the room up, my stomach gave an angry growl letting me know it was unhappy about my engaging in manual labor before feeding it. I shook my head and placed my last bit of clothing in my dresser and my stomach gave another loud angry rumble.

Figuring I had done enough for one morning, I exited my dorm room in search of the cafeteria, completely ignoring the pictures of me and my family I had conveniently thrown in the trash.

Searching for the cafeteria without so much as a map while navigating an unfamiliar campus proved impossible. I had been walking around for the past hour with no luck. I did, however, find the gym, and I was definitely impressed. It had been filled with all of the state of the art equipment. There were training mats lining the floor, which had actually been in use.

I'm guessing the people sparring had been guardians because none of them had looked young enough to still be in school. They had looked deadly. The way they were sparring had left me in awe of their clean precise kicks, powerful punches, and deft dodging tactics. I had been so enthralled I spent a good half an hour ogling them, which is probably why I hadn't gotten anywhere with my food search.

Rounding a corner I emitted a groan as I collided with someone.

"I'm sorry," the person said. "I wasn't paying attention. I didn't mean to knock you over."

I accepted the extended pale hand and bounced to my feet. "It's okay; it's not like I know where I'm going anyway."

The female I had run into gave me a startled look and her jade green eyes looked even bigger. "You're a new student," she said surprised. "We don't get too many of those."

My stomach chose that moment to voice its growing annoyance.

The girl gave a soft chuckle. "I guess it's a good thing for you that I'm running late this morning. I was on my way to the cafeteria. You can come with me if you like."

Giving her one of my most pleasant smiles I replied, "that would be great. I've been searching for an hour with no luck. By the way I'm Rose."

"And I'm Lissa," she said, shacking my offered hand.

As Lissa led me to the cafeteria I found that she had a very outgoing personality and was extremely easy to talk to. We talked the entire time and I found out she was meeting up with her boyfriend in the lunch room. Once she found out I was new to the whole vampire-dhampir thing, she took it upon herself to explain the ins and outs of Moroi society. A lot of it was stuff I had already gathered from Alberta, but some of it would prove useful, especially the information pertaining to navigating the social scene here at St. Vladimir's.

When Lissa finally opened the door to the lunch room, I threw my hands up in exasperation. "This is the lunch room!" I exclaimed. "I must have passed this place at least a dozen times."

Lissa laughed at my reaction and entered the building. "Come on. We need to hurry. Breakfast is almost over." She beckoned me to follow her and I complied muttering darkly about undetectable gothic cafeteria buildings.

As we approached the breakfast line—which wasn't really much of a line seeing as we were the only two in it—I noticed a shift in the atmosphere. While the chatter was still noisy there was something different about it. I met the eyes of a couple of people and they all turned and began to whisper animatedly.

I balanced my newly acquired breakfast tray in one hand and turned to Lissa. "Hey," I said, grabbing her attention. "What's up with all these people staring at me? I just got here, I haven't done anything yet."

Lissa, whose eyes were scanning the room in search of someone, didn't turn to face me when she answered. "Like I said earlier, we don't get too many new students. You're an oddity, a rareness even. You're going to be the center of attention for a while, so I hope you aren't a shy person." She had finally found who she was looking for and turned and gave me a once over. "Definitely the center of attention." That had been muttered under her breath but I heard it anyway.

Glancing around the room I understood what Lissa had meant by her comment. Most of the girls in the room were Moroi, but I was able to spot a few dhampir girls. None of them—dhampirs or Moroi—had a body like mine. The Moroi girls were tall and slim and the dhampir girls had an athletic build. I had an athletic build too, but I had some curves thrown in here and there that no one else in the room even came close to. Yeah, I was definitely an oddity.

I took a seat beside Lissa and glanced across the table at a cute Moroi guy. I assumed he was Lissa's boyfriend, which she confirmed seconds latter. "Rose, this is my boyfriend Aaron." She turned to face him. "And, Aaron, this is my new friend Rose."

Aaron extended his hand across the table. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rose."

Letting go of his hand I responded. "Likewise."

He glanced between Lissa and me. "So…how did you two run into each other?"

Lissa and I shared a knowing look. "Funny you should ask that," I said.

He raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"We literally ran into each other," said Lissa, "and the rest is history," she added with a smile.

Accepting her explanation he turned his attention back to me. "So, Rose, where are you from," he asked.

I thought back to the conversation Alberta and I had during the car ride to the academy. In particular, the bit about keeping my previous life to myself. She had concocted a story for me to tell that didn't contain too many details and that shouldn't raise suspicion. The only reason I hadn't fed Lissa this story is because when I began to utter it I could see in her eyes she wasn't buying it. It was like she had known me my whole life and was able to detect the lie, so I told her the truth because I felt I could trust her.

However, I didn't have such feelings toward Aaron, so I told him the lie with a straight face. "I went to an academy called Alder on the East Coast."

"So what made you leave," he asked, giving me the feeling that I was undergoing a police interrogation.

"Not a what; more like a who," I said. "The headmaster said he had had enough of my trouble making and gave me two options to choose from. I could either transfer here to be 'straightened out', or I could be expelled from Alder." I delivered that with a shrug of my shoulders. That part hadn't been too far from the truth. At least the part about me stirring up tons of trouble hadn't.

Aaron gave me a reverent look, but Lissa kept her mouth shut obviously knowing I had a good reason for not being forthcoming.

"So, do you have any friends and family you were forced to leave behind," asked Aaron.

"Aaron!" chastised Lissa. "Stop interrogating Rose. I'm sure it's making her uncomfortable." I shot her a grateful look as she continued. "We," she said, giving her boyfriend a disapproving look, "have more important things to do than make Rose dwell on the past." Unlike Aaron, Lissa knew the truth, so she knew that questioning me about my past was a touchy subject. She was doing her best to diffuse this topic of conversation.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Rose," he said to me, giving me an uneasy grin.

"Sure," I said, waving the situation off like it was nothing, although it had only served to stir up bitter feelings of betrayal and heartbreak in me. "So…," I asked, turning to face Lissa. I had to raise my voice over all the noise in the cafeteria as people began to move chairs in their haste to depart. "What important things do you two need to do?"

Lissa gave me a radiant smile, although she had an awkward way of positioning her mouth. A few seconds later I realized she did that as a way to hide her fangs. Yesterday during my meeting with the headmistress I had seen Kirova's fangs. It had made everything Alberta told me about vampires really sink in. The sight had been unsettling and I have no doubt whatsoever that bitch of a headmistress continuously revealed her fangs as a method of intimidation. I was grateful to Lissa for having more couth than Kirova and keeping her fangs concealed.

"Aaron and I are helping put the finishing touches on the Going-Back-to-School party that's scheduled for tonight." I polished off one of my éclairs as Lissa continued to speak. "You are coming to the party tonight, aren't you," she asked.

"Sure," I replied. "I'll be there. No better way to kick off the school—" I trailed off as a new person appeared at our table.

It was a pretty dhampir girl. Her brown hair swayed as she extended her hand to me which caused the light to hit her hair in a way that revealed her golden highlights. After I shook her hand she spoke. "Hi, you must be Rose Hathaway," Lissa's and Aaron's eyes widened at the mention of my last name, but I disregarded that fact in favor of listening to this newcomer. "I'm Tori. I'm your roommate. I just thought I would come over and introduce myself since you were asleep when I left the room this morning."

I gave her a kind smile. "Yeah, I'm Rose. It's nice to meet you, Tori," I said. "I was wondering when I was going to meet my roommate."

Tori gave me a smile in return. "Yeah, well, I kind of figured you were." She paused and darted her eyes from Lissa to Aaron. "I was going to invite you to spar with me and some of my friends, but if you already have plans we can do it another time."

I remembered Lissa saying she and Aaron were helping finish up the party plans for tonight so I figured they wouldn't be much company for the next few hours. Plus, I needed to see how my fighting skills stacked up to my peers. "No, I'll come with you guys," I said to Tori. "Lissa and Aaron have a party to plan." I stood from my seat and turned to Lissa. "I'll see you tonight at the party." Turning to Aaron I gave a parting wave, but before I could take one step to follow Tori, Lissa spoke.

"You're _Janie Hathaway's _daughter!" The shocked look on Lissa's and Aaron's faces spoke volumes about the woman's reputation.

A mental picture of my birth certificate flashed before my eyes. "Yeah…," I said slowly.

Aaron opened his mouth to speak but abruptly closed it. Lissa grew paler if that's even possible. Tori is the one who spoke.

"Wow," she said. "Your mother is one of few female guardians and she's a total badass."

The fact that my birth mother was a guardian came as a surprise to me because from what I had been told most female dhampirs decided not to pursue a guardian career in favor of raising their children. The term blood whore had been mentioned a few times too. The fact that my birth mother was one of few female dhampirs who became a guardian and she was at the top of her profession was a complete shock to my system.

I schooled my face and kept the shock from showing. I shrugged my shoulders as if having a complete badass for a mother was no big deal. "We aren't really all that close," I said, as I did, I glanced at Lissa.

Earlier I had told her the truth, but I omitted the part about being shown my birth certificate. I led Lissa to believe Alberta found me living with a human family and convinced me that the vampiric world was real and she brought me back to St. Vladimir's with her. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her everything although I had an uncanny sense that I could trust her implicitly.

She was slowly recovering from the shock of the news. "You do know that she's part of the Queen's Royal Guard, right," asked Lissa.

"I've heard," I replied vaguely. And indeed I had, albeit a few seconds ago.

Aaron had finally found his voice. "I can't believe you're so nonchalant about this!" he exclaimed.

I channeled all my bitterness into my shrug, so no one would read it through my expression. "Well, Queen Tatiana has an excellent guardian." Among Sydney, Alberta, and Lissa I'm not sure who told me about the Moroi government and queen. My voice remained flat and toneless as I spoke again. "But I really don't care about my mother's accomplishments because that's just it. They're_ her_ accomplishments. It's just one more thing I have to live up to."

I thought back to being part of the Sage family and how my father had always been disappointed because I wasn't living up to his expectations. My incessant trouble making and poor grades had been a constant point of scrutiny. I thought I had escaped all that when I took on my real identity, but obviously I was wrong. Janine apparently set one more standard for me to live up to. Great! I was already starting to dislike the mother I'd never met.

"Anyway, Lissa and Aaron, you guys should probably get going," I gestured around the now empty cafeteria. "You're probably already late for that party planning meeting or whatever it is you guys are going to…"I broke off to reinforce my point.

"Yeah," said Lissa, rising from her seat with Aaron following suite, "but we _will _talk later." That last bit was directed at me.

I told her okay and watched as she threw her yogurt container away and departed the cafeteria with Aaron hot on her tail. I followed suite and threw my breakfast plates away and stacked my tray with the others as I finished my last éclair.

"Ready to go?" asked Tori, steering clear of the topic of my 'badass' mother, sensing my unease.

"Let's roll," I said with my mouth full, causing her to laugh.

By the time we entered the gym I had learned that Tori was a year below me, but all her friends were senior novices like me. I also learned that all her siblings—she was the youngest of five—were guardians, even her sisters. It came as a shock because she said they had all been raised in a dhampir commune, and I had heard some pretty unpleasant things about dhampir communes.

Unlike when I last peeked in the gym, the guardians were no longer sparring. There were actually no guardians in the gym anymore, just three novices huddled in a corner talking.

They looked up at my and Tori's approach and broad grins spread over their faces.

We all met up halfway across the gym and Tori began introductions. She began with a redheaded dhampir with freckles. "This," she said, "is Mason." She introduced the brown headed guy with hazel eyes as Eddie, Mason's best friend, and last she introduced me to another senior novice. This one was a girl though. Her name was Meredith.

After Tori's friends had been introduced to me and me to them she got down to business. "So, Rose agreed to spar with us today. Mason you and I are going to spar first to show Rose that the dhampirs at St. Vladimir's are just as good if not better than the ones at her old academy." On the walk over to the gym I fed Tori the same party line I gave Aaron. Although, I felt more guilty about lying to her than I did lying to Aaron.

The smile that I was beginning to think was ever-present on Mason's face disappeared to be replaced by a look of utter concentration and seriousness. His facial expression reminded me of the blank masks I saw on the sparring guardians earlier.

Tori schooled her expression to match Mason's and they took their fighting stances without another word.

The rest of us backed out of the way to give them optimal room to spar. After a few long seconds the match began. I absorbed everything I was seeing. I knew I was an adept fighter, but there was a discipline that my skills lacked that Tori and Mason clearly weren't wanting for.

As the fight grew more intense I realized with startling clarity that Tori and Mason were even matched. Even though Tori was a year younger than the rest of us she had just as much skill as all of us.

While both Tori and Mason were excellent at combat they didn't hold a candle to what I had seen earlier in the day. The guardians I witnessed earlier fought with a grace and lethalness that could only be obtained from being out in the real world fighting actual Strigoi. In that moment I realized that the educators at this school did their best to prepare their students for what lay beyond in the real world, but there were some lessons that could only be learned in the mist of combat with Strigoi. There was no way for the guardians to simulate a Strigoi's strength or speed.

And that was what Mason's and Tori's fight lacked. They were great, probably the top of their respective classes, but until they faced a real Strigoi their fighting—all of our fighting really—would be lacking.

A swift kick to Mason's shin brought my attention back to the fight at hand. Tori was gaining the upper hand, and Mason was on the verge of stepping off the mat, which would forfeit the match for him making Tori the winner.

Tori aimed another kick at her foe. Mason had just enough time to block before her foot made contact, but the force from the hit caused Mason to lose his balance. He began falling to the ground, but with speed I didn't know he possessed he grabbed hold of the leg Tori was pulling back and managed to twist their bodies so that her back hit the ground before he did.

With that the match ended and Mason climbed off Tori and offered her his hand. Pulling her up, he gave her a sly smile.

"Ugh…I almost had you," she panted out of breath. "I…almost…finally…had you."

Mason's smile grew larger. "Yeah, well…maybe…next time," he replied.

"That's what he always says," Eddie told me. He was standing right next to me.

Now it was my turn to smile. "Yeah, well, Tori you did great!" I said. "Both of you," I added, turning my smile on Mason.

"Thanks, Rose," they said in unison.

"You next," Tori said to me.

"Okay, but aren't you a little too winded to spar again?"

"Not me. One of them," said Tori, pointing to Eddie on my right and Meredith on my left.

I walked over to the mat Mason and Tori had just vacated and began stretching. "So…,"I said, facing my prospective opponents. "Which of you wants to go first?"

Eddie and Meredith shared a look and a few muttered words. Once they pulled their heads apart Eddie stepped forward.

"Okay, Hathaway," he said. "Let's see what you've got."

He came to stand in front of me.

Schooling my face I prepared for my first fight here at St. Vladimir's Academy. Once Eddie and I finished I would know whether or not I belonged here or not. This was my chance to show Kirova—although she wasn't here—that I was capable and competent.

Eddie and I took our fighting stances at the same time and began to circle each other. He was more disciplined than I was, so he was willing to wait me out to see what I was made of, and I was willing to let him do it.

I struck first.

I sent a fist flying at his chest to test his defenses and he swiftly blocked my attack. I struck out again trying to beat him to the punch—no pun intended—as to put him on the defensive. Again he blocked my attack. The momentum of my punch and the force of his block sent me momentarily off balance, but that moment was all Eddie needed. He was on me throwing punches and kicks so rapidly I was barely able to dodge them.

Looking in his eyes I could see him strategizing. He threw a punch aimed for my head that I was in the process of dodging when pain shot through one of my knees. Eddie had placed a well timed kicked right on my left knee. Ignoring the pain I began to circle my opponent again, running on adrenalin.

My initial plan had backfired. I wanted to get Eddie on the defensive, but instead it had been me who had been forced to defend. This time I planned to wait Eddie out, use his own tactic against him.

When it became apparent I wasn't bringing the attack but wanted the attack brought to me Eddie obliged.

He took well measured steps toward me, and a plan popped into my head. Once in striking distance he aimed a kick at my other knee, which I blocked. Back and forth we went like this for a while: attacking and blocking, blocking and attacking.

Taking a step back, my fist made contact with the side of Eddie's ribs and he caught me with a foot to the shin while I was unable to use my hands to effectively block his attack. Stepping closer, Eddie threw a punch to my head; I ducked and kicked his legs out from under him, which he had not been expecting.

However, Eddie was a skilled fighter; he grabbed the back of my right knee and pulled me down with him. We grappled on the mat for what felt like forever before my fist connected with Eddie's face.

He was only out for a second, but that was all I needed.

One way to win a sparring match was to make your opponent step off the mat. The other way was to slap him or her over the heart.

As Eddie came to, I brought my hand down over the place his heart rested between his ribs hard enough for him to know I knew what I was doing.

His struggling stopped. I had won.

I helped pull him to his feet.

"Good job, Hathaway," Mason said. "For a while there I thought Eddie had you."

"Me too," chimed in Eddie. "You're better than I thought you were going to be," he said. "Not that I thought you wouldn't be good. I just didn't expect you to be _that_ good."

"Thanks," I said. I wasn't really into all the praise. My mind was only focused on one thing: my next opponent. I beckoned Meredith over and she stepped right up.

"Rose, are you crazy!" bellowed Tori. "You need to cool down."

"No," I said. "I need to keep going while my adrenalin is still pumping."

The next few hours were spent sparring with Tori's friends. Meredith had been a tough opponent. She was smart and quick, but I was stronger and faster. I used my strengths to my advantage and managed to take her down.

The fight with Mason was a lot more difficult. When I had gone up against Meredith I had the advantage in strength; now the tables were turned. Mason had the advantage there, but I was still faster than he was. I sent a flurry of punches and kicks his way and deftly dodges the brunt of his attacks. In the end I used his strength against him. He began to charge me. I waited until the last possible second and stepped out of his way. His momentum carried him off the sparring mat and onto the floor making me victorious.

Tori was the next to step up and we were in the middle of a spar.

She caught hold of my shoulder and jerked me to her. With the kind of space separating us it was all she needed to slam her hand over my heart, but I wasn't ready to go down yet.

With a well timed knee to the stomach I was able to loosen her grip. She recovered from the attack rather quickly, but not before I swung my elbow and connected with the side of her head.

As I was going in for another attack I saw rapid movement in my peripheral vision, but I paid it no mind, keeping my attention focused on taking down my foe.

Tori ignored it too, taking the opportunity to try to catch me by surprise. The operative word being try because I was prepared for her. I caught her foot right before it landed on my stomach.

I was completely unprepared for what Tori did next. As soon as I grabbed her foot she was spinning in the air with her other foot rapidly approaching my head. I was completely unprepared and didn't have time to block her assault. I didn't even have time to drop her other foot. She had definitely planned that combination.

Her foot made contact with the side of my head. Hard.

I fell to the mat and saw stars dance before my vision. Hastily I got back to my feet—as to not give her the opportunity to reach my heart—pushing the pain to the back of my mental recesses already in position to dodge Tori's next attack.

She had me on the ropes and I needed to take the offensive.

She sent an onslaught of offensive maneuvers I didn't know my way. A few of them hit, but I blocked and dodged most of them.

As she moved into her next attack I saw my only opportunity and took it. Her fist was racing toward my jaw when I charged her. Her fist made contact but my momentum propelled us backward onto the mat.

At one point she flipped us over so she was on top, but I struck out with my elbow. With the kind of space we were in she barely had time to dodge. My elbow didn't connect with its intended target. She took the brunt of the hit on her shoulder, but for a brief second she wavered.

I flipped us back over. We grappled that way for a while neither of us able to take the advantage, when a brilliant but most definitely risky tactic formed in my mind.

I let Tori flip us back over. She didn't notice the cession on my part, which played into my hands. We kneed one another and punched one another and blocked attacks for minutes on end, until I finally thought I could finish my plan without raising Tori's alarms.

She threw a punch to my face, which I blocked leaving a slight opening to my heart. She saw this and took the bait.

Her hand was coming down toward my heart fast and hard. When she got within mere inches I caught her hand, which took her by surprise and once again played into my hands, pinned it behind her back and flipped us once again.

Once I knew her left arm was securely pinned underneath her I grabbed her right arm and pinned it above her head. Using my free hand I delivered the finishing blow.

Once the sparring match was complete I was taken pleasantly by surprise. Not because I won, but because as I turned around I realized Tori and I had had an audience.

We cast shocked glances at each other as we both grasped what the movement in our peripheral visions had been.

There were at least a dozen guardians behind us applauding our performance. Alberta was among them. I didn't miss the approving glint in her eyes, which caused my spirits to soar.

Tori's friends ran over to us clapping us on the back and telling us job well done.

"It's not easy to impress that lot," said Mason.

"Yeah," said Meredith. "Especially Guardians Petrov and Belikov."

"Belikov…," I said confused.

Eddie inclined his head to the tall guy in the back. "Belikov," he said. "He's an absolute god," Eddie paused and lowered his voice. "I've been trying to capture his attention long enough to get him to be my mentor, but I haven't had any luck as of yet."

Tori and I both cast glances at Guardian Belikov. When he was sure he had our undivided attention he gave a slight nod of his head. It was so small you could barely see it from this distance, but it was there. As he walked away I saw a glint of something in his eyes but I couldn't put my finger on it.

We turned back to the group that was quickly becoming my friends. Meredith had seen the small sign of acknowledgement from Guardian Belikov and she looked about ready to faint.

"You two are so lucky," she said. "Eddie wasn't lying about the man being a god. Not only is he a badass guardian, but he's drop dead gorgeous," she finished.

I looked back to where Guardian Belikov had been standing. I hadn't gotten a good look at him, but if what Meredith said was true the man had to have been a complete Adonis.

After Alberta had a few words with me and Tori the rest of the guardians began to clear out.

So did the rest of us.

"We have a party to get ready for," Tori squealed.

Meredith nodded her head. "I'll meet you guys in the courtyard gardens," she said to all of us before she departed.

Eddie took off after Meredith to walk her to her dorm since they both lived in the same dhampir dorm. Mason walked with Tori and me and left us once we reached our floor.

We talked as we got ready and helped each other pick out outfits.

During our moments of silence my thoughts drifted back to the gym and how I was able to prove myself capable. Hopefully word was getting back to Kirova that—according to Alberta—I had taken out the three top ranked novices in the senior class and the top ranked novice in the junior class _and_ earned the respect of the most formidable guardians at St. Vladimir's. That would teach that bitch to doubt my skills.

Thinking about the most badass guardians at St. Vlad's made my thoughts shift to Guardian Belikov. It had been almost an hour since I had seen him and I was still trying to decipher the look in his eyes as he turned to leave the gym.

Of course I was as close to an answer as I was to winning the lottery.

But his eyes. I couldn't get his eyes out of my head. Those deep chocolate brown eyes that seemed to express so much. The ones that told you more than his face ever would if you could read them properly. The ones that would enable the right person to see into his soul. They were the only feature of him I had been able to make out from a distance, but they had me captivated. If I could just—

I shook my head to rid my mind of thoughts of Guardian Belikov. While I was an avid rule breaker, there were some lines even I wouldn't cross. A teacher-student relationship being one of them.

**So what did you guys think of the chapter? This is the very first time I've written fight scenes, so what do you guys think of those in particular. Were they good; were they bad? Let me know in a review. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter.**

**R&R!**

**As always I apologize for any mistakes you may have come across during your reading.**


End file.
